User talk:Supahbadmarine
Archives Archive 1 its is possible that my Eternal Guard Regiment contains a lot of units of the 8th Cadian because on the opening scene on the game Dawn of war 2 retribution. gabriel angelos said that the hammer of the emperor, the imperial guard was send to sub sector aurelia to secure her and protect her. this means 8th Cadians, Xeno bane Guards and the 85th regiment [ Aurelia sub sector own imperial guard regiment ] was send before the Lord General Castellan came with his loyal, royal Guards " For the glory of the Imperium charge " Kasrkin Veteran / don't know the time / 10, 12, 2011 not all 8th Cadians but only a portion of it, i call them by regimental name because i have a same level of respect to these regiments as to any Space Marine Chapter and i am not finished with my article Kasrkin Veteran / still forgot the time / 10, 12, 2011 i didn't know that Kasrkin Veteran can a bond of Regiments and Marines turn into Chapter Kasrkin Veteran / 14:14 / 10, 12, 2011 Sorry Supa I haven't heard from him in a while. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, got stuck with tutoring and studying for a while, but I'm relatively freed up now. I saw your previous message, and that's fine, as long as the commander stays under 45 years old. The troop type sounds like it would have new technology, so try to have that be integrated with the exoskeleton. Totalimmortal 16:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha no you're not being ignored, I'm just busy sorry Totalimmortal 16:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) in anwser to your question on The Third Riech: mekantruppen Better living better laws a leader who listens regular troops and citizens large, established state no chaos SS hunts chaos and are not just musclemen etc. plus remember Stein inherited this and decided to only change a few things, while the dark riech has gone total chaos. if they have servitors, xeno weapons, living saints and s on then why shouldn't they have mechanically preserved/pert-resurected soldiers? Hey, I was planning on making three Xai'athi Chais gods who were also minor gods in the Warp. They were Syansa, the God of Science, born in M7 as the Xai'athi who were the innovators at the time, began to in a way, worship their genius, and Syansa came into being after a series scientific breakthroughs by his patron race. The second was Amanis, the God of Arrogence and Superiority, who was born in M15, shortly after the first Xai'athi were discovered. The Xai'athi felt themselves the greatest race in the galaxy, and these thoughts and feelings grew to an intolerable point were Amanis' birth led to the creation of the Najisi Warp Rift in Solaris. Finally there is Hatia, the Godess of Guilt and Mourning, who born in M27, at the height of the Tribulation Era. The Xai'athi began to reflect on their actions that lead to their suffering, and many of them began to commit suicide. As millions upon millions of Xai'athi took their lives, their souls and feelings amassed into a single Warp being that became Hatia. Cal said I should speak to you about the Chaos Gods, so this is my request to you if I should make them. I've been reading up and down the DakkaDakka forums regarding the creation and powers of Minor Gods, and so far, things seem favorable. Vivaporius 17:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Where to start? SO I guess we must... #Show the difference between a Alternate timeline and a Alternate heresy. #Avoid mary-sue endings. All legions loyal, every one happy la la la -BLAM! #No killing Chaos gods. #Show most obvious things to change. #Warn of less noticable things to change. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) It was the first AT on this site, ever. You can expect that people would get excited and have fun with it. As for your point, yes I agree: No leaving out Chaos. Lets list other things that AT-ers will have to pay attention to. Who is the Warmaster and etc. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) How to make an Alternate-Timline Prototype Just a outline of things to add. #Thou shall show the difference between a Alternate timeline and a Alternate Heresy. #Thou shall avoid mary-sue endings. Ex. all legions loyal, every one happy la la la -BLAM! #Thou shall not kill Chaos gods. #Thou shall point out the most obvious things that will change. #Thou shall warn the writer of less noticable things that will change. #Thou shall not leave out Chaos from the AT. #Thou must have a REASONABLE amount of primarch/legions/Chapters fall to chaos or go renegade. #Thou shall not have utopian civilizations -perfect paradises run by democracy is not fun, this is 40k. #Thou must explain major changes in character. Ex. Dornian Heresy, Angon = calm, controlled, noble...WTF!!! #Thou shall not warp 40k out of character. #Thou must have fun or it is pointless. So I guess we just make the page then? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) heh, is Space Marine that fun? So is all that is left naking the actual page? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo Supa!!! Check itout. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) pls could u check my Eternal Seekers chapter if my reasons are right Kasrkin Veteran / 22:31 / 10, 26, 2011 you asked the differance between the third riech survivors and the Steel Empire, i'm filling it in with bullet-points sorry, force of habit. i meant if they allow humans to be lobotomised to replace robots (more than that, make it a LAW) and they accept people coming back fro mthe dead and all that why not make the last bit happen? Hey, could you review the Amara page for me? I'd like to know what you think of it so far. Vivaporius 17:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely. I'll see what I can do. Vivaporius 22:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to ask. What type of crusader are you looking for? Sci-fi, fantasy (odd I know), or just medieval? Vivaporius 23:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll start looking. Vivaporius 23:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of this picture? I thought considering the Imperial culture, this might be suitable. Vivaporius 23:23, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Good to know. If you need me to find a better one, I'll see what I can do. Vivaporius 23:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I think it is contradicting the Canon to have a named regiment leave the Crusade (in the same way it is contradicting the canon to say that the Mantis Warriors just abandoned their penitance crusade), although as you said it is perfectly reasonable for another unspecified regiment leave to join the Eternal Seekers. Does that clarify it for you? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) maybe make it a secret then, like never removign their masks, creating false stories, or having later versions as upgraded, not undead?